


Perfect Snapshot

by kt_rose28



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_rose28/pseuds/kt_rose28
Summary: David and Patrick take engagement pictures together! Post “The Hike” (5x13)





	Perfect Snapshot

“Just start the timer already! By the time we finally take them, the rest of cheese will be taken away by a motley crew of woodland creatures!”

Patrick lets out a giggle, both at David’s constant hunger and his own attempts at positioning his phone becoming increasingly less successful. Each time he thought he got the perfect angle, his hands would inevitably shake and the phone would slide further down his backpack. He couldn’t believe that it was the same backpack that just half an hour ago held four, very important rings. And the rings were now on his fiance’s fingers, sparkling in the glowing sunset behind them. It was a beautiful view that Patrick had seen from this very point dozens of times. Except, now he was seeing it through a whole new light.

He discovered the spot about a week after he moved to Schitt’s Creek, needing a place to escape from the mountain of paperwork on his desk and Ray’s seemingly never ending schedule. His head was screaming that he made a huge mistake abandoning all of his family and friends. Everyone always told him how lucky he was to have a great job and Rachel by his side. Patrick feared his overthinking messed up his one chance at a perfect life. It took hours of quiet reflection to reassure himself that no matter who tried to convince him, he was devastatingly unhappy back home and a change of scenery was the right decision. 

He had been paranoid out of his mind during his second visit, which was the morning after David accepted his investment offer. Ever since he had listened to David’s delightfully endearing voicemails, Patrick was hooked. He spent the entire next day unpacking boxes at the store with him and Alexis. His sister acted less than enthused when David would start talking about his ideas, but Patrick hung onto every word. The passion and unbridled excitement he had while describing his business replayed in Patrick’s head for days. He knew the only way he could regain composure would be taking charge of the situation and telling David how he felt. But, of course his nerves got the best of him and he instead admitted he picked out the frame for his license. Patrick thought he was playing it cool, but there was a little glint in David’s eyes that made him think otherwise. Could David tell that he was starting to have feelings for him? And was that something he wanted too? 

Then, there was the most recent time he’d been here, just a mere three days before. Clutching the black box for dear life, he feared that his boyfriend wouldn’t be ready for such a big step. David had been leaving not-so-subtle hints that he imagined a future together, but was it too soon? Now, here with the love of his life, it was the first time where everything seemed to have fallen into place. There was no way he could be any happier. 

David’s gaze fills his peripheral vision, and Patrick cannot mask the giddy laugh that escapes when he meets his fiance’s eyes. The grin on David’s face grows exceptionally wider, his dimples deepening. Patrick knows how much he tries to hide that smile, often twisting his lips self-consciously in a crooked smirk. It’s still a happy surprise when he catches David off guard, knowing he trusts him to see him at his most vulnerable. God, he loves this man. 

“What?” Patrick asks, looking down towards the picnic blanket sheepishly.

“You just look very…” David gestures vaguely, a spark igniting in Patrick’s stomach when the rings flicker in the light. “...pensive”. 

Patrick can tell David is expecting him to return his teasing, but he cannot fight the urge to be sincere. “Well you, David Rose, are someone who never seems to leave my mind”. 

Whenever Patrick admits something painfully sappy, David tends to roll his eyes and playfully swat his shoulder. The non stop giggling that follows was definitely not a reaction Patrick was anticipating. 

David’s laughter escalates to a point where he collapses on his side, leaving Patrick to shake his head. Maybe finishing an entire bottle of champagne was not the smartest idea. “How could I never leave your mind, if I’m right here?”, David manages to wheeze out, his words slurring as they leave his mouth. Yep, he was definitely drunk. 

Suddenly, an unmistakable look of mischief flashes on David’s face. “Patrick. Patrick. Patrick”, he recites slowly, poking Patrick’s thigh to punctuate every word. Without warning, David slaps Patrick’s knee, causing him to jump. “RICKY!” he exclaims, his laughter morphing into uncontrolled snorting, “I like Ricky! It suits you”.

Patrick scoots over to meet David on the blanket, rubbing his hand across his back. David lets out a satisfied hmm under his touch. 

“David, do you remember when I called you ‘sweetie’ once and you said if I called you that again, you would slip cyanide into my tea? I think I deserve a nickname veto, and Ricky is my veto”.

Laughter bubbles again in David’s chest, and he extends an expectant hand towards Patrick. “Help me up, please!” He demands, wiggling his golden-covered fingers in the air. Patrick chuckles at his ridiculousness, but eventually grasps his hand and sits them so they are side by side. David rests his head on Patrick’s shoulder, slowly tracing his bicep with his fingers.

“My fiance is very funny. I have a very funny fiance”, he whispers, leaving a kiss on Patrick’s neck. 

Oh, god.

Fiance.

When David says the word, it sends shivers down his spine. Obviously, he was ready for this new progression in their relationship and all the excitement to come. But something about hearing the title makes it official, a confirmation that they have all of their lives to spend together. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Patrick is brought back to Earth, by David leaving a light peck underneath is jaw. “My fiance is also very thoughtful and a nice person. He is always patient with me when I get a little tipsy”. 

Patrick scoffs at the last part, “Oh, I think tipsy would be an understatement at this point”. 

David throws his hand up to protest, but Patrick grabs it before he gets the chance. Their fingers effortlessly intertwine. When the cool metal from David’s rings hits Patrick’s knuckles, they instantly look at each other. The soft smile of David’s face causes shockwaves of joy throughout Patrick. He’s been seeing that lovely smile more and more recently these days, and he is honored to know that their relationship is the reason why. 

“Ok, maybe I did drink most of the champagne”, he admits with a twinge of self-deprecation. A gust of wind causes the leaves to rustle all around them, which gives David the perfect opportunity to avert his eyes. Patrick knows David exceptionally well, every twist of his lips and every wrist flick. He has spent many late nights with David on their couch, listening to the painful memories of David’s past. He hates hearing the way these people have affected him, and how the relationships still linger in his mind. But through watching him talk about his insecurities, Patrick has picked up on all of David’s signs of anxiety. His exes may have not taken the time to notice them, but Patrick wants David to feel he is worthy of being taken care of. He can clearly detect from the intense expression currently on his face that David is struggling to admit something. 

Patrick squeezes his hand in encouragement, and David gives him a grateful smile. “But, I think I am less drunk on the alcohol...and more drunk on the happiness I have with you”. As the words leave David’s mouth, he scrunches his face and tilts his head in disdain. “That sounded a lot less cheesy in my head, I promise”. 

Patrick chuckles, removing his hand from their grasp so he can run it through David’s hair. “Did it though?” he asks cheekily, leaving a quick peck on his temple. “Judging by the amount of rom-coms you watch, I think it all adds up”. 

The furrowing of David’s brow hints he is ready for a passionate rebuttal, but he gets distracted by Patrick’s fingers gently scratching his scalp. The ministrations cause David’s eyelids flutter closed, which solidifies the smug look that was making its way to Patrick’s face. “If you keep doing that, I am probably going to fall asleep”, David mumbles, “So, we might want to get a move on with those photos”. 

Patrick nods, crawling over to his phone. After setting the timer, he scrambles back toward David and sits back down next him. 

10...9...8

Without warning, a shrill screech from above interrupts the peaceful silence. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” David screams, bolting out of Patrick’s arms. Patrick watches in sheer amusement, as he frantically scans his surroundings for any intruders or threatening wildlife. The look of realization that hits David when he sees the turkey vulture circling above them is priceless. As he watches the bird fly away, his face transforms from one of panic to utter embarrassment. Patrick tries not to look smug, but David knows him well enough to tell when he’s holding back his teasing.

“Don’t say a word,” David pleads, cautiously making his way back toward the blanket. 

Patrick laughs and opens his arms in an invitation. “C’mere, my brave, selfless fiancé”. 

“I take back what I said about you being funny”, David grumbles, but still let’s Patrick’s embrace envelop him. 

As they settle back down on the blanket, Patrick leans in close to David’s ear. “Would it make you feel better if I let you call me Ricky?” 

The stunned look on David’s face makes Patrick fear he’s gone too far. Luckily, David dissolves into giggles and Patrick soon joins him. They laugh so hard that it becomes hard to breathe, each leaning on each other to keep from falling down. When they finally catch their breath, David tugs on Patrick’s sleeve to get his attention. 

“I think I like Patrick best…”, he mumbles softly, “...because it’s your name”. The answer makes Patrick chuckle, but he soon realizes that David isn’t done. He patiently waits for him to continue, staring fondly into David’s eyes. 

“It’s just that your name is important to me”, he slurs, absentmindedly tracing circles on Patrick’s knee, “The more of it I can say, the better”. David moves his hand from Patrick’s leg to his sweatshirt, clumsily playing with the zipper. He is known for being a little over affectionate when drunk, but Patrick can tell the sentiment still rings true. 

“I like your name too”, he says, gently cupping David’s chin in his palm. He pulls them in for a quick kiss, and the way David lazily smiles when their lips part makes Patrick dizzy. And for a while, they just stay there, taking comfort in their closeness. The sun behind them was barely clinging to the horizon, the shadows from the trees stretching thin across the ground. David shivers at the sudden temperature drop, so Patrick to pull him closer to his chest in attempt to keep warm. 

“We better check those photos now, huh?”

David groans, as Patrick walks toward his backpack. “Or we could throw your phone over the hill and leave it for the vultures to eat”. 

Patrick began scrolling through his camera roll, chuckling at the first few photos of David scrambling off of the picnic blanket. David’s eyes are comically large with desperation and fear. If his eyebrows were raised any higher, they would certainly be popping off his forehead. Patrick’s eyes, on the other hand, are crinkled in pure amusement. He swipes through the burst, noticing as David runs further out of frame, his smile grows wilder and borderline cartoonish. The photos might look frantic, but something about the candidness is extremely endearing. David would never let him hang them up on the mantle, but Patrick loves the photos nonetheless. 

“They’re honestly not that bad, David. I think that-” Patrick’s breath catches in his throat. In all of the chaos, he had forgotten that he had set another timer on his phone before David returned back to the blanket. The second set starts when Patrick went to whisper in David’s ear. He hadn’t realized how intimate the quick moment was. The way their faces are pressed against each other, his nose nuzzled into David’s temple. Patrick couldn’t see David’s face when he was whispering, so his soft, fond expression is a surprise that makes his heart melt.

The following photos display both boys descending into absolute madness. They are staring at each other, mouths agape mid laughter. Something about the pictures seems off, but Patrick cannot seem to put his finger on it. He keeps scrolling through the burst, watching as David’s face contorts to make room for his massive grin. And then, it hits him. 

He’s never seen David smile in a photo before. 

Sure, when he poses for a picture, he quirks his lips up in a slight smirk. But Patrick doubts his camera has ever captured David with a full fledged, unguarded grin before. David always talks about how much he hates his smile, blaming it on his so-called “deranged orthodontist”. But, Patrick loves it. He makes sure to favorite the photo before continuing to scroll.

The last one in the set Patrick swears makes his heart stop. David was resting his head in the crook of Patrick’s neck, worn out from his laughing fit. Patrick has his arm tightly wrapped around his fiance’s waist. Eyes closed, he was planting a soft kiss on the top of David’s head. Patrick hadn’t even realized that he’d done that. Kissing David was something he did almost absentmindedly now, like he couldn’t help but be close to him. 

The picture is far from perfect. Their hair is drenched in sweat, matted against their foreheads. The phone had slipped further down Patrick’s backpack, so the angle of the shot is awkward. But, it’s still one of the most beautiful photos he’s ever seen. Pinks, purples, and oranges cast a warm glow around them. Both of their smiles are so genuine, blissfully happy that they have the rest of their lives to spend together. 

“Oh no”, David whispers, throwing his head back with a groan, “You’re wearing your “button” smile now. Listen, if they are utterly atrocious, just delete them now and save me from my embarrassment because-” 

David’s words catch him off guard. “I’m sorry, my “button” smile?”

His fiancés eyes grow dramatically in size, as he rushes to hide his face in his hands. Patrick tries to hold it in, but the aggressive reddening of David’s cheeks through his fingers causes a laugh to escape. “Can I please just see the photos?” David asks meekly, grabbing for the phone. 

Patrick quickly moves it out of reach. “Not until you tell me what a “button” smile is.” 

David gives Patrick one of his death stares, which just makes Patrick smile wider. He eventually surrenders with a flustered sigh. “It’s what Alexis and I named that little, smug look of yours!” he exclaims, waving an accusatory finger around Patrick’s face. David wants to be angry, but Patrick can tell it’s all an act by the smile tugging on his lips. “You have that stupid glint in your eyes that-” 

“You find cute as a button” Patrick finishes, giving him a playful wink. “I mean, I get it. I am really cute, aren’t I fiance?”

David rolls his eyes, snatching the phone from Patrick’s hand. “We’ll see how cocky you are after I-”

The words suddenly get caught in David’s mouth. His features gradually soften, as he scrolls through the photos. Patrick has gotten pretty good at reading him, but his current expression is one he’s never seen before. Maybe disappointment? Before losing his money, David probably got all of his portraits taken professionally. He could afford the best photographers and posed with the most beautiful models. The pictures would likely not live up to his standards. 

“I really like them”, David mumbles, taking Patrick’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze, “I like these a lot”. 

Oh, that was not what he was expecting. 

“Are you sure? Because we can take more when we-”

He’s interrupted by a choked laugh from David. Patrick quickly wraps his arms around him, planting a soft kiss to his ear. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m fine”, David says shakely, swiftly wiping a tear in the corner of his eye. “It’s just I’ve never seen myself look so happy. I guess it just caught me off guard”. 

A smile stretches across Patrick’s face. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore than I already do, you continue to surprize me, David Rose”. 

David snorts in response. “Um, you’re surprised? These are my new favorite photos, even though I look like a rat that just emerged from a sewer!” 

Patrick perches his chin on David’s shoulder, a snarky response already brewing inside him. “Oh, so if you love them so much, you wouldn’t mind putting them in a scrapbook? They would pair so well with the photos of you dressed as Alanis Morissette”. 

“Oh, my god!” David yells, swatting Patrick’s shoulder. “I am going to murder Alexis!”

“Actually, your mother is to blame. During rehearsals, she loves to tell her many... stories”.

David hides his head sheepishly in Patrick’s shoulder. “And after all that, you still want to marry me?”

“It would take a lot more than a wig on your head to break off our engagement”, Patrick laughs, sitting up so David has no choice to look at him. “And besides, having a mother-in-law who loves to tease you as much as I do sounds like an offer I can’t refuse”. 

Patrick leans in to kiss the pout off his fiance’s face, but David quickly stands up before their lips meet. “We better pack up before it gets too dark”, he sighs dramatically, heading toward their bags.

David’s back is toward him as he folds the picnic blanket, but Patrick can still sense his smugness. He puts the champagne bottle into his backpack and gives David the cheese to store away. When they are ready to start walking back, Patrick wraps his arms around David’s stomach, giving him a quick squeeze. 

“I’m sorry, David”, he whispers, kissing the spot behind his ear Patrick knows he loves, “If it makes you feel any better, I thought you looked absolutely adorable in your costume”.

After taking a second to think, David swings around to look at him. “I was going to edit the engagement photos when we got home, but I could do it tomorrow morning if you want to make it up to me tonight?” He wiggles his eyebrows at the suggestion, making Patrick chuckle.

“Sounds like a very good plan, David”.

...

Once they got to the car, Patrick takes time to soak in his surroundings. To his left, his fiancé is at the wheel, generously offering to drive after Patrick started limping on the walk back. The windows are rolled down, the breeze tousling David’s hair. He rarely gets to see him like this, all sweet and ruffled. When he notices Patrick staring at him, David’s cheeks blush an adorable shade of pink. Their favorite playlist is softly playing through the speakers. David’s hand never leaves his thigh, the gold bands leaving little imprints on his skin. 

It’s the perfect first snapshot of their lives starting together. And Patrick can’t wait to capture every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> a cute fluffy fic no one asked for!! hehe i still had a lot of fun writing it! i really hope dan releases actual pics of him and noah cause i know they exist!! the two on the pop website are not enough! DAN! 
> 
> thanks for reading and i wish everyone the best during this hiatus :))


End file.
